oldonteariscampaignfandomcom-20200215-history
The Kingdom of the Golden River
The Kingdom of the Golden River 'Description:' The Kingdom of the Golden River is often called the “Crossroads of the Continent” because it is the only real means for trade and travellers to reach the eastern most and southernmost parts of the Ohsahn Continent. It controls the Golden River and the land surrounding it and because of this, it is an extremely wealthy country. 'History:' The Kingdom of the Golden River, like all of the countries on Ontearis had humble beginnings. The Great Migration—in which people, aided by the Nine Crystal Bearers, fled the war-torn planet of Atir and took refuge on her sister planet, Ontearis—deposited people across the four corners of the main continent (Ohsahn) of Ontearis. The oldest countries are those in the far east and west, while the middle counties grew up as people began to spread out. The Kingdom of the Golden River began as small trade posts that sprung up along the Zabnow River. As more people flocked west and began to establish contact with the peoples to the far west and south, the trade posts began to grow until they were modest towns. Origionally, these town were completely autonomous city-states, but as trade increased they found it more beneficially to unite under a loose confederation and eventually beneath a single king. 'Geography:' The geography of the Kingdom of the Golden River is fairly diverse. It’s northern border touches the semi-arid steppes that border the Grapthian Desert in Lemtia. In the east, it boasts the Rararehlnun Forest and touches the Iron Mountains. Its southern half sits on the Lorrellian Plains and its western boundary is the Ohsahn Gulf. Its interior is made up of mostly flat or gently rolling hills through which the Zabnow River and the Ihsheeihd River run, making the land rich and fertile. 'Government:' The Kingdom of the Golden River is ruled by a Constitutional Monarchy . The position of king is hereditary—the first king having been elected from amongst the leaders of the confederation of Golden River city-states—but is not guaranteed to the oldest son. Kingship is usually conferred upon the most apt child of the former king upon his death, though occasionally, children have been overlooked in favor of more gifted relations. The education of all of the royal children is rigorous and emphasizes bureaucratic skills, as the King is the head of the bureaucracy and is primarily in charge of making sure the country runs efficiently. The Kingdom of the Golden River also employs a bicameral parliamentary system in which the leaders of the former Golden River city-states—who are almost entirely made up of Gahnahdihl —make up one house, and the elected representatives of the other large towns or regions make up the other. Laws are proposed and passed by the parliament under advisement by the King. Though the parliament creates the laws, the King is still a very essential part of the government, he is responsible for providing logistics and pointing out needs and concerns pertaining to the country’s infrastructure. 'Economy:' The country’s greatest asset is the Zabnow River—Zabnow meaning “gold” in Gahnahdihl . The country is extremely wealthy due to the taxes raised on river trade. Because of its wealth and its control of the flow of wealth between the east and west, The Kingdom of the Golden River wields enormous political power as well. It is capable of enforcing tariffs on those who pass through their land and embargos on those who anger them. 'Inhabitants:' The majority of the population of The Kingdom of the Golden River live in large towns although there are many smaller farming communities in outlying territories. The inhabitants of The Kingdom of the Golden River are generally tolerant of all manner of races as they are the crossroads between the predominantly Human West and Fey East and South. They are also governed by the Gahnahdihl who are Half-Elves originally spawned from Human and Elf intermingling. This comingling of Fey and Human cultures makes the Golden River’s leaders fairly tolerant to all. However, though they are tolerant to all regardless of race, they are not tolerant of criminals. The roads and waterways of The Kingdom of the Golden River are amongst the most well maintained and well protected in all of Ontearis. Inhabitants are zealous in protecting the merchants and goods that ensure them a secure, happy, and healthy way of life. 'Country Traits:' 'Mediator: ' You grew up in The Kingdom of the Golden River, often called the “Land of Mixings” because it is a kingdom of crossroads where many people come together, Fey and Humans both. Ruled by the Gahnahdihl, the Elvin sub-race descended from Elves and Humans, they are often accepting of all mixes of peoples. As a result of growing up in this racially tolerant nation, you have become something of a mediator, talking things out when possible, but not afraid to tell little white lies or use some more forceful language when it becomes necessary. Bonus: You gain +1 to Diplomacy checks and +1 to Intimidate checks. 'Along the Golden River:' You grew up among the many trade routes passing through the Kingdom of the Golden River. As long as anyone can remember, your family has: A) owned an inn situated at one of the many highway intersections that cross The Kingdom of the Golden River. B) owned a ferry at one of the many crossings along the Golden river. C) owned a stable that supplies remounts to couriers at a modest fee. Bonus: Choose one. Gain a +2 bonus to related Profession checks. (You may act as if your family is sending you money. See DM for details.)